1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery cells are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. The shape of the battery cell may be variously changed depending on the kind of external device to which the battery cell is applied.
A compact mobile device such as a cellular phone can be operated with the power and capacity of a single battery cell for a predetermined time. However, in a case where long-time driving and high-power driving are required in an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle which consumes a large amount of power, a large-capacity battery module is configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells in order to increase power and capacity. The output voltage or output current of the battery module may be increased according to the number of battery cells built in the battery module. In addition, a battery pack may be configured by electrically connecting such battery modules.
Each battery cell may include a case having an opening, an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed therebetween, and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly and the electrolyte may be accommodated together in the case, and the opening of the case may then be covered with a cap plate. Positive and negative electrode terminals of the electrode assembly may be exposed or protruded to the outside through the cap plate.